Keep The Hat On
by TheFabulousKendleCrow
Summary: When Alice is no longer able to return to Underland, she sends her daughter, Anna, back for her. What happens when Anna falls for a certain Tarrant Hightop? RATED M FOR EXPLICIT CONTENT! Tarrant mad hatter /OC


Song Fic. Based off the song Her Name Is Alice by Shinedown. I own nothing but the plot and Alice's daughter, Anna.

"_If I had a world of my own everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't."_

That was what I lived by when I was younger. I was always the strange one in the family. I never played by the rules and I believed that there were other worlds that were inhabited with strange people that were much like myself. These were places where the impossible could happen in the blink of an eye. They were worlds where nothing could ever hurt you, or so you thought.

Whenever I would talk about these things, nobody would believe me. Only one person would truly listen to me and believe the things I would say. It was my mother. Alice Kingsleigh. I had always admired her. When everyone else would look down on me and discourage me from thinking such outrageous thoughts, she would encourage me to keep an open mind and believe in my dreams.

I still remember the times when my mother used to tell me stories of how she went to another world. She called in Wonderland but everyone there would call it Underland. She told me how she made many friends there and how she even fought off some of the deadliest creatures you could ever imagine. Everyone always thought mom was off of her rocker. I didn't. I believed every word she said. I even believed her when she told me that if a white rabbit with a pocket watch ever shows up, follow it. I told her I would.

"Anna, the parties in 10 minutes. You should hurry up so we don't keep everyone waiting. You know how picky they are."

"Yes, mother." I replied politely. If anyone else were to be the ones telling me to hurry up I would have yelled at them. I hurried and clasped together my pearl necklace around my very pale neck. I smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in my light green dress. Naturally, the dress came down to my ankles since women weren't allowed to show them. It was nonsense. I didn't understand why. I just shrugged off the thought and headed down to the yard where my mother would be waiting.

"Anna, please come here for a moment." Called my mother when she saw me.

"Yes mother?" I questioned as I stopped in front of her.

"I want you to know this. Today might be your 20th birthday, but I don't want you to spend it here. I want you to go to Wonderland…. Or Underland as they call it. You'll have much more fun there. I myself cannot go back to Underland, but you can. Do this for me. Tell them that I have not forgotten them." Pleaded my mother. I was certainly confused.

"Mother, I thought you made that place up. Of course I still believe it's real, but how would I even get there?" I answered. She smiled, grabbed my hand and started walking. I had no choice but to follow. When my mother had finally stopped dragging me, I noticed a fairly large rabbit hole by a tree.

"This is how you will get you there. When you drop in to the room, remember the cake makes you larger and the drink will make you smaller. Just go through the smallest door there too." She said. I gave her a confused look and knelt next to the hole to see if I could see anything.

"Mother, I don't see anything." I replied.

"Tell them I miss them." She said before giving me a slight push, sending me down the rabbit hole.

Falling. That was all. I was bumping in to things left and right. I didn't know where this hole stopped, but after a few minutes, I stopped panicking. I just let myself fall. I eventually hit a hard tiled floor. I got up and brushed myself off. Doors surrounded me. I quickly found the smallest door, but there was no way I was getting through there. I took a quick look around the room and saw a table with a couple things on it. It was a bottle of some liquid and a rather large piece of cake.

I needed to get through the door, so I decided to pocket some cake and I drank what was in the bottle. It felt strange. Either I was shrinking or everything else was growing. Before I could even tell what had happened, I was small enough to go through the tiny door. Once I was through the door, I took out the cake and took a small bite, which sent me into a growing fit. I ended up my normal height again. As I looked around, I noticed the sky was dark and everything looked like it had come out of a fairytale. Apparently this was Underland.

Walking was my only option. I had nowhere else to go. Being alone in this place was seriously creeping me out. I had no idea where I was going and if something were to kill me, nobody would even know about it. It was a terrifying feeling. I walked until I found myself in the middle of the woods. To be honest, I didn't even remember which way I came from. Then there was laughter. It was just on the other side of these trees. I had to get there. Maybe these people could help me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw them.

One of them was a rabbit… in a suit…. And drinking tea. Another was a small mouse wearing a tiny outfit and also drinking tea. Lastly there was a man. He had very pale skin, bright red lips and orange hair that stuck out from underneath his top hat. He also wore a suit that looked like it was made from patchwork.

"Excuse me," I said softly. They all looked up at me.

"Miss, have you been here before? You look familiar." Stated the pale man. I shook my head.

"My mother has." I answered, hoping these were the people my mother was talking about.

"Who's your mother?" questioned the tiny mouse.

"Alice Kingsleigh." I answered while taking a few steps closer. Their eyes got wide in shock.

"A-A-Alice had a d-daughter?" stuttered the pale man. I slowly nodded my head. He then stood from his seat at the end of the table, got up on the table and walked across it towards me. I stood completely still, for I didn't know what I was supposed to do. The man grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"You look just like your mother…. Except your hair. It's extremely short while your mothers was extremely long. Yours is a pale orange red and your mothers was a pale blonde. But other than that, you look just like your mother." He said, looking like he was about to cry.

"So you do know my mother?" I asked.

"Oh o'course, lassie. Alice was a great friend of me. What's yer name, lassie?" He said in a thick Scottish accent. I couldn't help but find it attractive. I mean he was attractive in general.

"Anna. Anna Kingsleigh. My mother sent me here. She wanted you to know she hasn't forgotten any of you and that she misses you all." I answered. He smiled.

"Well Anna, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Said the man.

"Thank you, but do you have a name?" I questioned. He laughed which made me smile.

"O'course, lassie. Tarrant. Tarrant Hightop. Ye can call meh Tarrant or Hatter. Which ever ye prefer." He said, letting the Scottish accent drip off his tongue. I smiled.

"Well Tarrant, thank you for letting me stay here with you." I said politely, smiling at him.

It had already been 3 days since I had been here. It was like a never ending tea party with Tarrant. It was rather fun. It was the end of my 3rd day and I was sitting on the bed. I was just starting to miss my mother. Was she missing me? Was she wondering what had happened to me? Or was this normal when you came to Underland? I had no idea.

"Anna, what's wrong?" asked Tarrant from the entrance to the bedroom. I looked up to see concern in his big, bright green eyes.

"I miss mother." I replied quietly. Tarrant came over and sat down next to me.

"Anna, you're not gonna leave me are you?" he asked, looking like he was going to cry, his bright eyes growing larger by the second.

"No! Why would I do such a silly thing? Leave Underland? I could never do that! Especially after we've become so close." I answered, hoping that would ease his mind.

"You see Anna, it's only been 3 days but I want to know every part of you." He said. I smiled.

"Well Hatter, what do you wanna know?" I asked.

"It's not what I wanna know, dear Anna. It's what I want to experience with you." He said, his voice becoming rough. I knew what he was talking about. I wasn't stupid. And of course, here we were, sitting on a bed of all the things.

"Hatter, would it be bad if I told you I've wanted the same thing since the day I met you?" I asked curiously.

"O'course not, lassie. If ye wan' meh as bad as ye say, ye can 'ave meh." He said, letting his Scottish brogue show, before leaning in slightly. I finished closing the gap between us and pressed my lips to his. I had never felt to alive before. This was my first kiss. And it was with Tarrant Hightop. The Mad Hatter of the land. I wonder what mom would think of this. Tarrant pulled away only slightly.

"Lassie, are ye sure ye wan' this?" he asked. I quickly nodded my head.

"Yes, Tarrant." I answered. Apparently he didn't need to be reassured anymore for his lips attacked mine once again. I couldn't help but kiss him back. All thoughts of what mom would think went out the window. All I knew was that this man was one of my mothers closest friends when she was here.

The next thing I knew, Tarrant's lips had found my neck, making me moan louder than I would like to admit. I bit my bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

"Mmmm lassie, don' hide yer beautiful sounds from meh. Ye 'ave no idea what yer doin' to meh." He said while pressing his groin against my leg. And HELL if I couldn't tell what I was doing to him. I don't think I've ever had such an affect on someone before. For some odd reason, I was proud of it.

"Tarrant, please. Make love to me." I groaned out in response. I felt him harden against my leg, which made me moan.

"Anythin' ye wan', lassie." He barely managed to breathe out before getting off me and standing up. I watched as he started to take off his tattered suit. He first took off his top hat and set it on the stand beside his bed. I kinda wish he would have left it on. It would have been sexy as hell. As he continued with the rest of his clothes, I got the idea and quickly stripped of everything but my panties. I sat there with my knees up to my chest, waiting for him to return to bed.

"Anna, please don' cover ye'self up. Yer beautiful." He said. His Scottish accent was really getting to me and MY GOD it was making me wet. I did as he said and lowered my legs, exposing myself to him, my face turning red. I watched as his eyes turn even brighter than they already were. I couldn't let my gaze go any lower than his chest. I had never seen that type of thing in person. Only in textbooks one time when I was looking through the library for something to read. Needless to say, that was quite the experience and I never touched that book again.

"Hatter, p-please d-don't make me wait a-any longer." I managed to stutter out, just below a whisper. He smiled and crawled up my body, soon covering my body with his as he hovered over me. He brought his lips back down to mine as his hand trailed down my stomach to play with the edge of my panties. I shivered in response. Without warning, he let his hand slide beneath the fabric, sliding his fingers in between my lips.

"Oh Anna, yer so wet fer meh." He exclaimed loudly, his voice becoming deeper.

"Only for you, Tarrant." I moaned as his middle finger rubbed roughly against my clit. I was just writhing beneath him, for I couldn't do anything else. I was weak and helpless. He had complete control over me… and I didn't mind one bit. The only noise that could manage to escape my lips were moans, gasps, and whines that were coming out in small, quick breaths. His finger flicked my clit once more before stopping and removing his hand.

"Anna, ye wan' meh don' ye?" he asked playfully, a smirk appearing on his rather pale face. His gap toothed grin only made me want him even more.

"Yes, Tarrant. Please." I begged. I couldn't believe that I was reduced to begging. Women didn't beg… or at least that's what everyone said.

"Would ye min' if I 'ave a taste before I make ye scream meh name?" he asked, chuckling slightly. Who was I to deny this man?

"Tarrant Hightop, I'm yours. You can do whatever you please with me. You don't need to ask." I stated. He smiled at me.

"You really mean that, Anna? You're mine?" he asked in amazement, his voice going back to normal.

"Yes. Tarrant, it's only been a few days but I think I love you. I now understand what mother meant when she would tell me that I'd never want to leave. I don't want to leave because I don't want to leave you. Never. I'll stay here, with you, forever." I answered. His smile grew wider… if that was even possible and then he kissed me.

This kiss was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. Instinctually, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. As he hovered over me, still kissing me, I felt him slide the offending fabric off my body. I shivered as the cold air chilled me. He then started to kiss down my jaw and neck, throwing all of my sanity out the window. He didn't stop there. He continued kissing down my chest and stomach and started nipping at both of my hipbones.

"Tarrant, my god, just do it already before you make me go mad!" I all but screamed at him.

"We're all mad here, my dear Anna." He stated before letting his tongue delve in to what he really wanted. I could barely stay still as his tongue flicked my clit before he pushed it all the way inside me. The way his tongue felt was the most delicious feeling I had ever experienced in my life. I never wanted this pleasure to stop.

"Anna, ye are the mos' delectable thin' I 'ave ever tasted in meh life." He said before diving right back in for more. I almost screamed when he gently bit down on my clit, sending me in to my first orgasm of the night. I definitely wasn't expecting that! I glanced down and watched as he cleaned up my mess with his tongue. He then continued to kiss back up my body, all the way back to my lips.

"Tarrant..."

"Anna, I love ye, lassie." He murmured against my mouth.

"Tarrant, I love you too my mad hatter." I mumbled back. He firmly pressed his lips back against mine right as I felt a sharp pain where I knew I shouldn't. I knew that I was no longer a virgin thanks to this wonderful man on top of me. I scrunched my face up in pain as Hatter pulled away from our kiss.

"Anna, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, my love. It's going to hurt for another minute or two, but I promise it will feel better soon. I promise." He said as he started to kiss my neck, trying to take my mind off the pain. Needless to say, it worked. After a few minutes, I had managed to wrap my legs around his waist and pulled him closer so he was completely inside me. I had never felt so complete in my life. When he pulled back out, I glanced down to see just how big he really was. What I saw amazed me. He had to AT LEAST be a solid 9 inches… if not more. No wonder it hurt. I couldn't make myself look away as he thrust back inside. It was such a wonderful sight.

"Tarrant, please don't be gentle with me. It's driving me insane!" I complained. He quickly caught on and sped up his pace. He was soon going faster and harder than I could have ever imagined possible.

What I did next surprised him… and even myself. I flipped us over so I was on top of him. He instantly reached his hands up to grab my boobs. I couldn't help but moan in response. I slowly started rocking my hips back and forth, creating that oh so amazing friction that I wanted to feel.

"Anna meh love, I won' las' much longer." He groaned out, sliding his hands down my body to guide my hips. I felt the heat stay wherever his hands touched me. He moved my hips faster. I could tell he was close. I could feel my 'Little Hatter' twitching inside me. It made me giggle slightly.

"Whas' so funny love?" he asked as he roughly thrust his hips against mine.

"I can feel you twitching inside me, Tarrant." I whispered in to his neck as I leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. He kissed me back with such a hunger that I didn't know what to do with what he was giving me.

"Aye, Lassie. It's jus' wha' ye do to meh." He moaned out.

"Tarrant, please! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled out. He moved one of his hands from my hip to my clit and began rubbing furiously. It instantly sent me in to spasms that I couldn't control. I felt Tarrant burst inside me. We both rode out our orgasms, screaming each other's names.

"Anna! Aye, Lassie! I love ye!" he said in a loud whisper.

"I love you too, Tarrant." I whispered as I crawled off of him, feeling his slip out of me. I lied down next to him and cuddled in to his side as he wrapped his arms around me. I fell asleep rather quickly in the arms of my mad hatter.

A few more days had passed. I knew I needed to get back to mother and the rest of my family. They were probably wondering where I had gone. The only problem with this? I didn't want to leave Tarrant behind. I wanted to either stay here with him or bring him with me.

"Tarrant, I want to see mother again." I said as I watched him work on another hat. He glanced up from his work to stare at me in shock.

"You're leaving me? How could you do this to me, Anna?" he asked incredulously. I could tell he didn't want me to leave.

"Tarrant, I don't want to leave. If I'm telling the truth, I'd say I want you to come with me." I answered simply. I watched the frown on his face turn in to the biggest smile I had seen in ages.

"Anna darling, I want to go with you. Let me go talk to Mirana. I'll find a way to get us both to the surface world. You stay here. I'll be back before you know it, my dear." He said. Before I could stop him, he was out the door. I just walked to the bedroom and sat down on our bed. I lied down and decided to take a nap. I was woken up a few hours later by someone kissing my neck. I opened my eyes to see my lovely Hatter standing over me and he was smiling like crazy.

"What's got you smiling so much?" I asked, a hint of laughter in my voice. He smiled down at me.

"Guess who's going to the surface world with you?" he said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile. My dearest Hatter was coming home with me.

"How long can you stay?" I asked curiously.

"Mirana said I could stay as long as I want and she has given us both the privilege to come and go as we please." He said smugly. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his for a few moments.

"Can we leave now?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course, Anna. We can leave now if you'd like. I know you miss your mother dearly." He answered as he pulled me out of bed. I quickly followed and headed out the door. Everything went by so fast; I couldn't really tell that I was climbing out of the large rabbit hole. As I stood up, I noticed Hatter was right behind me. I smiled knowing he could be here with me. I grabbed his hand and headed back to the house. I made him wait behind a tree for me to return.

"Tarrant, I want you to stay here. I'll return with mother in a minute. Don't move." I said before I scurried off to find my mother. I saw her amongst the crowd and ran to her.

"Mother, I'm back!" I yelled as I hugged her quickly. She hugged me back.

"You've only been gone an hour here… but I suppose you've been gone for about a week in Underland time." She said in a dream like voice. Oh how my mother was so childlike sometimes.

"Yes. I brought my boyfriend back with me. I think you'll approve of him. Mother, I must tell you, I've given myself to this man in every way, shape, and form. He has made me a woman." I said proudly.

"Oh and who is this man?" she asked while smiling at me.

"Tarrant Hightop. The Mad Hatter of Underland. You're best friend." I stated, smiling back at her. Her grin grew even wider.

"I already approve." She said. I grabbed her hand and started to drag her back to where I left Tarrant. Sure enough, there he was by the tree, fixing his top hat.

"Tarrant, I know you remember my mother, Alice." I said. He quickly turned around and smiled.

"Yes, of course. Alice it's so nice to see you again." He said, stepping forward to hug my mother. I smiled, knowing it's been ages since my mother has seen this man.

"Hatter, I've been told you are now in a relationship with my daughter. I must say, I approve of this. I know you will treat her well." She stated, pulling away from my boyfriend.

"I'm glad you approve, Alice. I must say, I've fallen in love with your daughter." He answered. My mother smiled.

"I'm very glad. It's nice to see you again but you should be getting back to Underland. Take Alice with you. She belongs with you."

I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of my mother's mouth. She had just told Tarrant to take me back to Underland with him… to stay there with him… forever. I knew this is what I wanted. I couldn't help but hug my mom.

"Mother, thank you so much! I knew you'd love me being with Tarrant. I just knew everything would be alright." I said.

"Alice, I must tell you, Mirana has given both me and Anna the privilege to go to and from Underland as we please, so we can visit as much as you want."

"Thank you for informing me of that. I would like to see you two at least once every two weeks in your time… so it will be every day here." She said.

"Mother, I love you. Thank you for your approval of Tarrant." I said happily.

"Now go. I know you two should get back to Underland and enjoy your time together." She said.

"Thank you mother. I will see you soon." I replied, hugging my mother.

"Goodbye, Alice. I will see you soon. I promise you that I will take care of your amazing daughter. She has given me the best thing in the world… her love. I will never do anything to harm her." He informed my mother.

"I know, Hatter. Now I expect you to make her the happiest woman in the world." She said before dragging us both back to the rabbit hole. I smiled at my mother, happy she was so accepting of me dating her long time friend.

"Goodbye, mother." I said as I approached the hole.

"Oh Anna, by the way, I'm expecting grandchildren." She said, giving me a goofy grin.

"Okay mother. I'll keep that in mind." I said, giggling slightly. I looked over at Tarrant to see that his skin had become paler than before. (If that was even possible) I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. I just grabbed his hand and gave my mother one last look before hopping back down the rabbit hole. Before we knew it, we were back in Underland. *Thank you Mirana*

"Was your mother being serious?" asked Tarrant as we started to walk back to his house. I smiled.

"Yes. She never jokes about things. She's always serious, even when the idea sounds silly." I answered. He smiled down at me.

"Well, we have time to work on that." He said. I couldn't help but smile at this man. We walked in silence all the way back to his house holding hands. He finally let go of my hand when we reached his door. He let me in first and I ran for it. I ran straight through the house all the way to our bedroom. I sat in silence on our bed for a moment before Tarrant stepped in to the doorway, smiling.

"Shall we try to keep your mother happy by trying to create grandchildren?" he asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows at me. He looked so silly. I laughed in response.

"Anything you wish, my hatter. But on one condition." I answered, smiling seductively at him. He gave me a confused look.

"And what's that, my dear Anna?" he questioned. I couldn't help but grin at this man.

"Keep your hat on."


End file.
